Sentimentos
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Após a perda de um companheiro, Kakashi e Iruka percebem que suas vidas não serão mais as mesmas.
1. Razão x Emoção

**Contém spoilers.**

A idéia da fanfic é vir após o capítulo que fala sobre a morte do Asuma ;

* * *

**Sentimentos**

**#1 - Razão x Emoção**

Naquela tarde, provavelmente todos os shinobis de Konoha tinham algo para fazer. Não que as obrigações estivessem atrasadas ou em grande quantidade, mas nenhum deles queria ter tempo para pensar.

É o 'raciocínio' que nos difere dos outros animais. É o 'pensar' que nos coloca em categorias diferentes de qualquer outro ser vivo. Dizem que o conhecimento traz sofrimento, que o pensar lhe faz querer buscar verdades muitas vezes dolorosas, dor essa que não deveria existir no mundo dos shinobis. Emoções são completamente dispensáveis.

Quando o treino fora suspenso pelo mensageiro da Godaime, Kakashi sabia que havia algo errado. Tsunade não teria atrapalhado o treino de Naruto se não fosse uma notícia que não poderia ser dada em qualquer outro momento.

O anuncio da morte de Asuma pareceu parar os três ninjas no tempo. O vento havia cessado e por um tempo existiu apenas o silêncio entre eles.

O primeiro a se mexer fora Yamato que chamou a atenção de um Naruto completamente estático, como se houvesse congelado.

- Acho que o treino por hora será interrompido.

Aquela fora a única frase que Kakashi havia conseguido dizer, sumindo em seguida.

A notícia da morte do Capitão do time 10 havia se espalhado e quando a noite chegara, muitos já sabiam o que havia acontecido. Tsunade reunia-se com alguns shinobis para preparem o funeral de Asuma, que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Kakashi participou da reunião que terminara bem tarde da noite, saindo da sede da Hokage quando as ruas já estavam vazias. Uma brisa serena batia-lhe de leve no rosto, mas ele não conseguia sentir. Fez o caminho até sua casa, parando na entrada, correndo o único olho visível para a figura sentada nas escadarias.

A pessoa estava com a cabeça afundada nos braços e parecia adormecida. Kakashi não precisou adivinhar quem era, conhecia muito bem aquela expressão serena quando cochilava.

- O que você faz aqui? - Kakashi havia dito algo após horas de silêncio.

Lentamente um par de olhos castanhos se abriram e Iruka piscou várias vezes, olhando para Kakashi, pondo-se de pé às pressas, um pouco envergonhado.

- Kakashi, eu... eu.. desculpe eu acabei cochilando - Iruka estava de pé nos degraus e tentava dar uma explicação razoável pelo motivo de estar ali tão tarde da noite, mas acabou calando-se ao perceber que não houve reação por parte da pessoa à quem ele falava.

- O que você faz aqui? - Kakashi repetiu a pergunta com o mesmo tom.

- Eu estava preocupado - Iruka desviou os olhos, encarando o simples jardim ao lado das escadinhas em que estava.

- Preocupado?Ah...

Iruka mirou Kakashi ao ouvir a resposta do jounin, colocando uma expressão séria no rosto. Sentiu a ironia nas palavras do ninja, mas não rebateu, sabia o que havia acontecido e Kakashi tinha todo o direito de ser irônico naquele dia.

- Está tarde, vá para casa - Kakashi recomeçou a caminhar, mas ao passar ao lado de Iruka, sentiu o braço do Chuunin segurar seu braço, fazendo com quem parassem lado a lado. - Seis meses atrás você disse que não se preocuparia mais comigo, então vá para casa.

- Eu vim saber como você estava.

- Bem, vá para casa.

- Eu vim saber como você _está._

- Bem, vá para casa.

Iruka apertou o outro punho, tentando manter-se calmo mesmo com as respostas cheias de desdém que recebia.

Kakashi por sua vez mantinha os olhos na entrada de sua casa, esperando que Iruka fosse embora o quanto antes, não gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

- Você não entende mesmo... - Iruka soltou o braço de Kakashi, descendo os degraus.

- O que?Que você piedosamente veio saber como eu estou após seis meses, somente por que Asuma morreu? - Kakashi mantinha-se de costas, imóvel, mas sua voz soava pesada - Eu não preciso da sua pena, Iruka sensei.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?

Iruka virou-se furiosamente na direção de Kakashi. Sua voz estava mais alta e ele havia se deixado exaltar, sem conseguir manter a seriedade. Sempre fora assim, durante todos esses anos de convívio, Iruka sempre fora o lado mais emocional, se deixava abalar pela situação, não conseguia comprimir seus sentimentos, geralmente deixava-os transparecer até mesmo em sua fisionomia, denunciando o que sentia de maneira incrivelmente inocente.

Com Kakashi em especial, quando discutiam sempre era o primeiro a perder o controle, enquanto o outro se mantinha no mesmo patamar, como se assistisse o show de Iruka de camarote, imune e intocável por qualquer sentimento. Naquele momento não havia sido diferente.

Kakashi virou metade do rosto, o suficiente para que Iruka o visse, fazendo o Chuunin dar um passo para trás, calando-se.

- Vá embora - Kakashi apesar de não mostrar o rosto, tinha uma expressão incrivelmente séria, facilmente vista pela maneira como olhava para o ninja à sua frente.

- Você não é o único a sentir a morte de Sarutobi - a voz de Iruka soava mais séria e ele encarava Kakashi da mesma forma que o jounin o encarava.

- Não estamos falando do Asuma.

- Eu estou.

Iruka mal teve tempo de arregalar os olhos, quando sentiu a respiração de Kakashi próxima ao seu rosto, enquanto o jounin o segurava pelas vestes, olhando-o com o único olho visível.

- Eu disse para ir embora, eu não quero enxotá-lo daqui.

- Eu só vim porque estava preocupado - Iruka falava com os dentes cerrados.

- Ache outro para confortar.

Com um movimento rápido, Kakashi empurrou Iruka, que caminhou três passos para trás, olhando feio para o ninja. Sentia vontade de praguejar novamente contra Kakashi, mas sabia bem que aquele não era o momento mais oportuno para isso.

- Quando quiser conversar...

- ... você será a última pessoa a quem vou recorrer - Kakashi olhava-o sério, e sua resposta fez Iruka arregalar os olhos surpreso. - Você mesmo disse, suas últimas palavras exatamente foram _"de agora em diante eu sou um Chuunin de Konoha e você um Jounin, nosso relacionamento é meramente profissional"_, estou certo?Então me desculpe, eu não falo com colegas de trabalho.

- Você sempre egoísta - Iruka apertou os olhos sentindo que estava novamente se deixando levar pelo momento. Sentiu o peito apertado ao ouvir claramente as palavras que havia dito meses atrás.

Kakashi olhou-o por alguns instantes, correndo a mão devagar para o rosto. Lentamente retirou a bandana que cobria o Sharingam, descendo em seguida a máscara que cobria seu rosto, surpreendendo ainda mais Iruka. Os únicos momentos em que Kakashi tirava aquela máscara era quando estavam intimamente juntos, mas isso fora um passado que provavelmente os dois não gostariam mais de lembrar.

- Vou deixar as coisas bem claras, Iruka sensei - Kakashi falava sem a máscara, mantendo o mesmo rosto sem expressão - O que você pensa ao meu respeito não importa, agradeço que tenha vindo com sua preocupação, mas reserva-a para outra pessoa, eu gostaria que fosse embora já que não temos mais assuntos para tratarmos. Se tiver algo que queira me dizer, estarei amanhã treinando Naruto no local de sempre, mas vá somente se for estritamente relacionado ao trabalho. Desculpe se quebrei suas expectativas, mas você não significa mais nada para mim.

Devagar, cobriu novamente o rosto com a máscara, dando meia-volta e seguindo em direção a entrada da casa, abrindo a porta e fechando-a.

Iruka permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos que lhe pareceram horas, mexendo-se somente quando a chuva começava a cair e o local onde estava começava a formar uma larga e funda poça. Com pequenos passos, deixou a entrada da casa de Kakashi, seguindo a pé até sua própria casa, sem saber se a água que escorria de seu rosto era apenas a chuva ou estava misturada com suas lágrimas.


	2. Orgulho x Luxúria

Segundo capítulo.

* * *

** #2 - Orgulho x Luxúria**

O funeral de Asuma havia sido triste e melancólico. A maior parte dos ninjas que estavam em Konoha haviam comparecido, e todos não deixaram de notar a tristeza de Kurenai durante todo o evento.

Iruka estava em uma das extremidades, em frente ao grupo dos Jounins, mantendo os olhos fixos em um ponto especifico para não olhar diretamente para frente, onde estava Kakashi. Não havia pregado o olho naquela noite e só tomara um rápido banho antes de sair de casa, começando a sentir-se cansado.

Após o funeral, as atividades continuaram, já que a situação não lhes permitia o luxo de tirarem o dia de folga, exceto para os membros do time 10.

Sakura seguia ao lado de Naruto, que mantinha os olhos sérios e seguia calado desde o começo da manhã.

- Hey, Naruto, podemos comer todos juntos se quiser.

- Pode ser - Naruto virou-se para o lado e mirou Iruka, que andava aéreo à conversa dos dois. - Iruka sensei, nós vamos ao I...

Iruka respondeu rápido que não poderia ir, pois tinha uma série de relatórios que deveriam ser entregues até o fim do dia a Tsunade. Apressou-se em ir embora dali, não iria compartilhar o mesmo teto com Kakashi, não após o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

E com esse pensamento em mente, Iruka permaneceu afastado de qualquer coisa que envolvesse Kakashi nos dias que se seguiram. Procurava ausentar-se da sala quando ele aparecia, respondia apenas o que era necessário e delegava aos outros ninjas que repassassem as informações para o jounin, tudo o que fosse possível de ser feito para mantê-lo longe ele o faria.

- Obrigada por seu trabalho duro!- Shizune deu um meio sorriso, despedindo-se de Iruka, que saia da sala com um aceno.

Aquele dia havia sido incrivelmente tranqüilo.

Iruka havia dado suas aulas aos novos genins, depois passado a tarde fazendo e refazendo relatórios, divertindo-se com Shizune e outros ninjas. Tudo parecia estar aos poucos entrando nos eixos, como se tudo o que ele precisasse ter feito era deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso natural.

Porém, toda aquela segurança e paz pareceu evaporar quando Iruka percebeu que Kakashi vinha do outro lado do corredor e que os dois acabariam se cruzando em algum momento. Ambos continuaram a andar, e quando passaram lado a lado, Iruka sentiu o estomago afundando e toda sua auto-confiança ir embora, percebendo que Kakashi conseguia mexer com todo o seu ser.

- Podemos conversar?

A voz de Kakashi entrou nos ouvidos de Iruka de tal forma, que o Chuunin parou de andar, sentindo os joelhos vacilarem. Virou a cabeça um pouco e viu que Kakashi também havia parado de andar e mantinha-se de costas, um pouco distante, mesmo que a voz parecesse que vinha de bem perto.

- Cl..Claro! - Iruka virou-se e colocou um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

- Eu sinto sua falta.

Kakashi havia virado e dito diretamente para Iruka, com os mesmos olhos sérios da noite anterior. O Chuunin recebeu aquelas palavras com muita surpresa, sem conseguir esconder os olhos arregalados. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ele deu uma risada tímida, coçando a cabeça, erguendo os olhos para Kakashi enquanto sorria.

- Desculpe sensei, mas eu só trato de assuntos estritamente profissionais.

O sorriso de Iruka era amargo, assim como o gosto que aquelas palavras haviam deixado em sua boca. Com uma pequena reverência, virou-se e voltou a andar, sentindo as pernas vacilando, sem saber como havia conseguido virar o corredor, mas sem conseguir caminhar mais, correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Assim que entrou, abriu uma das torneiras, molhando de leve a mão na água fria passando devagar na nuca, enquanto respirava fundo.

- Não é muito educado ir embora sem que a outra pessoa tenha se despedido, sensei!

Iruka soltou um grito baixo ao sentir a voz tão próxima, mas que fora abafada pela mão rápida de Kakashi que cobriu a boca do Chuunin, virando-o devagar, encostando-o na parede, enquanto por baixo da máscara Kakashi parecia sorrir.

- Não... grite. - Kakashi soltou lentamente a mão da boca de Iruka, que olhava-o com uma expressão séria.

- Me deixe ir... - Iruka fez menção de ir embora, mas Kakashi colocou a outra mão na parede, fazendo com que Iruka ficasse entre seus dois braços. - O que você quer?Eu já disse, se não tiver nada que seja relacionado á Konoha eu não quero saber.

- Por que está tão exaltado?Eu só quero conversar - Kakashi tinha a voz arrastada, fazendo o jogo de vítima que Iruka conhecia bem, mas que não funcionaria mais.

Iruka não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho. Toda a confiança que havia ganhado nos últimos dias havia simplesmente escorrido por seus dedos e ali, naquela situação, ele se tornara novamente o mesmo Iruka que sempre acabava sendo submisso às vontades de Kakashi. Tentou lembrar-se daquela noite e de todos os absurdos que havia ouvido, como se as lembranças ruins fossem deixá-lo indiferente as tentativas de Kakashi de persuadi-lo seja lá para o que ele tivesse em mente.

- Eu sinto sua falta. - Kakashi repetiu a frase, mantendo o olho na direção de um Iruka que encarava o chão.

- Eu ouvi, mas não posso dizer o mesmo. - Iruka colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo, respondendo sem olhá-lo.

- Eu estava irritado, você me abandonou... - Kakashi abaixou o rosto, apoiando-o no ombro de Iruka, que virou o rosto para o lado oposto.

- É uma das primeiras regras, shinobis não têm sentimentos.

- Você é um shinobi e tem os seus - Kakashi devagar correu a mão para a máscara, abaixando-a o suficiente para que pudesse deixar sua boca à mostra - E eu sei que sentiu minha falta também - encostando os lábios de leve no pescoço do Chuunin.

Iruka fechou os olhos ao sentir o primeiro beijo em seu pescoço, sentindo o corpo ficar trêmulo conforme Kakashi se aproximava. Haviam passado cerca de seis meses separados por decisão do próprio Iruka, mas não podia negar que sentia falta de Kakashi, de sua ironia, de sua indiferença e dos momentos que haviam passado juntos. Kakashi havia se tornado parte de sua vida, mas as coisas não eram mais como antes e Iruka precisava deixar isso bem claro.

- N..Não.. Não! - Iruka empurrou Kakashi com força, fazendo o jounin dar um passo para trás, colocando as costas das mãos nos lábios.

- Não precisa esconder seu rosto, eu o conheço melhor que ninguém - Iruka olhou-o e sua voz estava firme - Desculpe, mas eu não posso continuar com isso. Você não pode me machucar e depois aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido esperando que eu o desculpe, não é assim que as coisas funcionam, ao menos pra mim.

- Iruka...

- Eu ainda não terminei, por favor - Os olhos de Iruka miravam o único olho visível de Kakashi, o que fez com que o Chuunin leva-se a mão até a bandana, erguendo-a, fazendo com que os dois olhos de Kakashi o mirassem - Eu senti sua falta todos os dias e ainda sinto, mas o motivo de eu ter me afastado foi exatamente esse, eu não posso viver com você me negligenciando e me tratando como se eu não passasse de um entretenimento que você procura e descarta quando quer - a voz de Iruka soava firme e nem ele mesmo acreditava que dizia tais palavras - Você estava machucado naquele dia, eu estava machucado, mas quando você disse que eu não significava mais nada para você... Kakashi, por mais que eu estivesse em pedaços eu não consigo.. nem ao menos pensar em dizer tal coisa.

A voz de Iruka tornou-se um soluço, mas o Chuunin o engoliu, mantendo o olhar em Kakashi.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso mais continuar com isso.

O Chuunin afastou-se e saiu do banheiro às pressas, saindo da sede de Konoha sem olhar para trás.

Kakashi permaneceu no banheiro o tempo apenas de recolocar a máscara e ajeitar a bandana, encontrando Yamato assim que havia saído.

- Kakashi sensei... - Yamato fez uma reverência com a cabeça que Kakashi retribuiu.

- E o Naruto?

- Está lá embaixo, ele disse que não pretende voltar para casa para dormir, vim somente para o relatório diário para a Godaime, voltaremos pra floresta.

Kakashi despediu-se de Yamato e desceu devagar, encontrando um Naruto incrivelmente ativo, disposto a mais uma noite de treinamento árduo.

- Encontrei Iruka sensei quando cheguei, ele estava de saída - Naruto andava e falava animado - Gostaria que ele assistisse um dos treinos conosco, ficaria surpreso em ver como estou me saindo, não é?Ka..kakashi sensei

Kakashi olhou-o e apenas sorriu, ouvindo Naruto comentar o caminho inteiro sobre Iruka.


	3. Meus Sentimentos x Seus Sentimentos

Bom, essa fanfic oficialmente teria três capítulos, mas decidi adicionar mais um :x  
Esse ficou maior do que eu esperava e acabei deixando o restante da história para um próximo. Espero que gostem xD

p.s: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se fossem meus todos seriam yaois!

* * *

** # 3 Meus sentimentos x Seus sentimentos  
**

- Quatro missões de rank D, duas missões de rank C...  
- Você ouviu? Dizem que alguns ninjas querem vingar a morte do Sarutobi...  
- Nenhuma missão de rank B ou A...  
- Isso é loucura, estamos falando da Akatsuki...  
- Oops, uma missão de rank A...  
- Eu estou dizendo, a fonte que me passou a informação é confiável, alguns Jounins planejam ir atrás daqueles que mataram o Sarutobi...

Era inútil.  
Iruka havia lido e relido quatro vezes os mesmos relatórios sem conseguir prestar atenção a nenhum deles. A conversa que vinha dos dois Chuunins ao seu lado havia cortado sua linha de pensamento, e sua atenção no trabalho sumira completamente, conforme uma sensação ruim começava a tomar conta de seu peito.  
Era Kakashi, só podia ser Kakashi.  
_Eu não tenho mais nada com isso, ele pode fazer o que quiser._

Esse fora o primeiro pensamento de Iruka quando a conversa havia começado. Aquela conclusão era típica, mas conforme ele ouvia o restante da conversa, a indiferença que sentia ia murchando aos poucos, até o Chuunin começar a se preocupar, de forma que todos os seus pensamentos estivessem apenas focados na idéia de Kakashi sair de Konoha para enfrentar a Akatsuki, o que era definitivamente suicídio.  
_Ele é um homem crescido, um dos melhores Jounin de Konoha, sabe muito bem até onde vai o limite de sua força._

Porém, na mesma forma que Kakashi era um 'homem crescido', Iruka sabia bem que a morte de Asuma havia mexido com ele e a idéia de sair em busca de seus assassinos provavelmente habitou a mente do Jounin, mesmo com a responsabilidade que um ninja tinha de saber separar 'emoções' de 'missões'.  
_Kakashi não faria nenhuma loucura... Ele é são e..._

- Com licença...

Os relatórios com as missões haviam ficado esparramados em cima da mesa, e o pedido de licença de Iruka havia sido dito as pressas, quando o mesmo se levantara deixando a sala em poucos segundos.  
_Rápido, rápido, rápido... esse corredor não termina nunca!_

O longo corredor que levava as escadarias do terraço parecia interminável, e mesmo não sendo do feitio de Iruka de quebrar a regra de Tsunade para o "não se pendurar nas instalações da sede se não for estritamente necessário", o Chuunin se viu cortando caminho ao pular da janela para o andar de cima, e assim sucessivamente até o terraço.

A idéia original de Iruka era subir ao ponto mais alto da sede onde teria uma visão bem ampla de Konoha. Dali poderia parar e pensar, longe das fofocas e comentários dos demais Chuunins. Queria um lugar para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem para poder refletir friamente em uma maneira de descobrir se o que ouvira era apenas um boato ou se havia um fundo de verdade naquilo, além do fato de saber se Kakashi estava envolvido nisso ou não.

Todavia, ao chegar no terraço, a figura recostada na grade ao fundo o fez recuar, colocando um dos pés para trás, esquecendo-se de que estava na ponta do terraço e que não havia apoio. Seus sentidos e bom senso haviam desaparecido completamente ao ver Kakashi ali, retornando quando ele sentia apenas o ar embaixo de seus pés.

Seria um belo tombo.  
Ao perder o equilíbrio, Iruka teria caído em cima da entrada da sede, o que levaria o Chuunin direto para o Hospital onde passaria alguns dias a base de sopas e remédios.  
Sua surpresa ao ver Kakashi fora tão grande, que ele não pôde pensar que o Jounin não o deixaria cair realmente, mas naquelas circunstâncias Iruka já não estava raciocinando direito. Sua queda havia sido evitada por Kakashi como esperado, que o havia pegado assim que percebera o passo em falso de Iruka, puxando-o para o terraço pela cintura.

- Por todos os Hokages, você está bem!

A reação de Iruka não fora o que Kakashi esperava, principalmente quando o Chuunin passou os braços envolta de seu pescoço, abraçando-o forte enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés. Devagar, Kakashi passou os braços pela cintura de Iruka, retribuindo o abraço enquanto afundava o rosto em seu ombro. Não sabia porquê motivos o ninja estava tão caloroso, mas aqueles braços ansiavam os braços de Iruka há tantos meses que Kakashi não perderia a chance de senti-los próximos novamente.

O abraço havia durado até a razão retornar a mente de Iruka, que ao cair em si, afastou Kakashi com um empurrão fraco, encarando o chão com o rosto vermelho.

- Mas estava tão bom, Iruka-sensei...  
- ...  
- Vamos voltar ao que fazíamos - Kakashi deu um passo à frente, mas Iruka ergueu os olhos sérios para ele. - Ok, Ok não voltamos mais.. - rindo sem graça.  
- Obrigado.. p-por me salvar - Iruka dizia devagar, desviando os olhos de Kakashi na maioria das palavras.  
- Não precisa agradecer. - o tom de voz do jounin havia mudado e suas mãos correram para os bolsos de sua calça.

Iruka o olhou e abaixou os olhos em seguida. Sabia que não havia fonte mais confiável para descobrir a verdade do que aquela a sua frente, tudo o que precisava era apenas perguntar e todas as suas dúvidas seriam sanadas, e ele poderia voltar ao trabalho que havia deixado em cima de sua mesa. Entretanto, seu histórico de conversas com Kakashi o havia ensinado que o Jounin poderia machucá-lo com apenas uma frase, e Iruka não estava completamente recuperado da última conversa que tiveram, não sabendo ao certo se poderia suportar mais um descaso vindo de Kakashi.

- Precisamos conversar... - a iniciativa de Iruka não surpreendeu Kakashi.  
- Hum...  
- .. É sobre a vila - a mente de Iruka pensava rápido e ele apenas conseguiu pensar em usar a desculpa de seu cargo para obter tal informação. Completamente vergonhoso, ele tinha de reconhecer.  
- Hum...  
- Sobre os boatos que ouvi...  
- Todos verdadeiros, não-oficialmente falando claro - Kakashi respondera de prontidão - Amanhã me juntarei ao time #10 e partiremos em busca dos membros da Akatsuki.  
- Você ficou louco?  
- Louco? Ora Iruka-sensei.. - o Jounin coçou a cabeça e sorriu - Você já me chamou de várias coisas, mas nunca de louco - sorrindo ao final, com a mesma voz brincalhona de sempre.  
- Kakashi eu não estou brincando - Iruka bufava e apertava os punhos, sem acreditar que o ninja não o levava a sério até mesmo nessa situação.  
- Eu também não - Kakashi retirou as mãos dos bolsos, fazendo um gesto como se pedisse paciência para Iruka.

Iruka bufou uma, duas, três vezes até colocar a mão na testa, sentindo-se completamente idiota por pensar que Kakashi levaria a sério sua preocupação. O Jounin sempre fazia o que queria, da maneira como queria e naquelas condições Iruka não tinha direito algum de pedir explicações ou até mesmo pedir que não fosse.

- Faça como quiser - O Chuunin suspirou, começando a andar pelo terraço. Mesmo sem direito algum, ele sentia que precisava dizer o que se passava por sua mente e principalmente por seu coração. - Mas eu acho que está indo cometer suicídio, nós estamos falando da Akatsuki não de ninjas comuns. Você tem seus deveres com a Vila, com a Godaime e com o Naruto... álias, você o está treinando, não é?Como vai abandonar assim um aluno?Você não tem senso de responsabilidade mesmo, nunca teve, sempre fez as coisas como queria sem se importar realmente com as conseqüências, essa é a coisa que mais me irrita em você, digo.. que me irritava, porque agora não me importa mais... você está me ouvindo..?

As palavras saíram uma atrás da outra, com várias pausas que o Chuunin precisou dar para manter a voz firme, tentando ouvir a si mesmo e não as altas batidas de seu coração. Havia chegado a grande que ficava atrás de Kakashi quando percebeu que não havia sido interrompido. Passando os dedos pelos buracos da grade, Iruka sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça, sentindo-se extremamente patético.  
_Ele deve ter ido embora quando comecei a falar..._

- Você já terminou, Iruka-sensei?

A voz de Kakashi estava tão próxima, que Iruka podia sentir sua respiração próxima ao seu pescoço, o que o fez tremer. Kakashi não o havia deixado falando sozinho.

- Olhe pra mim.. - pediu o Jounin, com a mão ainda na máscara que havia acabado de abaixar - Iruka, olhe pra mim.. - colocando a mão no ombro do Chuunin, que se virou devagar, recostando o corpo na grade. - Eu não estou indo atrás da Akatsuki de maneira irresponsável, eu me prontifiquei a fazer isso como um Ninja de Konoha, é o meu trabalho, assim como seria o trabalho de qualquer outro, até mesmo o seu. O treinamento de Naruto ficará a cargo do Yamato, então não estou fugindo do meu dever como Professor, estou deixando seu aluno predileto em ótimas mãos... por favor não me interrompa - Kakashi levou o dedo indicador aos próprios lábios quando Iruka fez menção de abrir a boca - Apenas não diga que não se importa mais, por que se não for você a se importar, quem mais será?Pela primeira vez eu tive medo de aceitar uma missão, não por ela ser estupidamente perigosa, mas por você... então se importe, porque eu _preciso_ que você esteja me esperando voltar.

Quando Kakashi parou de falar, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e Iruka teve certeza que teria caído do terraço novamente se não fosse a grade de ferro apoiando suas costas. Cada palavra que havia ouvido o fez sentir calmo e aquecido, como um abraço bem apertado num dia de inverno. O sorriso de Kakashi o fez corar e desviar os olhos tímidos, sorrindo de canto sem perceber.

- Eu não estaria aqui se não me importasse - Iruka disse baixo, sem ter certeza de que já poderia falar.  
- Depois de tudo o que eu disse, você estar aqui é a maior prova disso.  
- É verdade, você disse muitas coisas.. - Iruka ergueu o rosto sério, lembrando-se da maneira como havia sido tratado quando fora à casa de Kakashi.  
- Me desculpe ok?Eu não falei honestamente, você me deixou realmente irritado, Iruka-sensei...  
- Eu? - os olhos do Chuunin se arregalaram - Eu não fiz nada, eu fui saber como você estava e você me enxotou da sua casa.  
- Eu não precisava das suas palavras, Iruka.. - Kakashi havia dado um passo à frente, mantendo o mesmo sorriso nos lábios enquanto falava - Eu precisava de você, como precisei esse tempo todo.  
- Eu estava aqui.. como sempre - a voz de Iruka vacilava conforme Kakashi se aproximava.  
- Não, não estava... eu não o vi quando acordava de manhã, eu não te ouvi cantarolar enquanto preparava o almoço, eu não senti seus braços envolta do meu pescoço todas as noites...  
- Kakashi!! - Iruka arregalou os olhos e o olhou com censura, levando a mão à boca visivelmente envergonhado pela última parte.  
- Você continua envergonhado.. - uma risada baixa escapou dos lábios de Kakashi, deixando Iruka ainda mais incomodado.  
- E-eu precisava desse tempo... - as palavras do Chuunin saiam baixas, como se alguém os pudesse ouvir dali.  
- Não, não precisava - Kakashi havia parado de rir, apoiando um braço na grade, ao lado do rosto de Iruka - Você fugiu de mim quando percebeu que eu não estava brincando, que o que eu sentia era verdadeiro, você se assustou com a possibilidade do que sentia ser recíproco.  
- Não, eu não fugi.. - a voz de Iruka saiu tremida.  
- Você não tem mais pra onde fugir agora, eu preciso que me espere quando eu voltar dessa missão, porque eu _preciso_ que você me espere...  
- Kak-kashi eu...  
- Do que você tem medo, Iruka?  
- ... que você me deixe aqui.

O silêncio vindo de Kakashi ao ouvir a resposta de Iruka, deixou o Chuunin extremamente angustiado. Iruka não pretendia ser _tão_ sincero com Kakashi, aquilo era algo que ele guardava pra si mesmo, o maior medo que sentia era que o Jounin não voltasse de uma de suas missões e que Iruka acabasse esperando a vida toda por sua volta. Abrir seu coração dessa forma o deixava totalmente desarmado, mas após a morte de Asuma ele havia questionado seus sentimentos e seus motivos, percebendo que Kakashi poderia ter morrido desses últimos seis meses que passaram separados, e ele não poderia ter feito absolutamente nada.

- Você vai me esperar voltar? – disse Kakashi após alguns segundos em silêncio.  
- Eu tenho outra opção?  
- Nenhuma outra que me agrade tanto...  
- Então eu estarei esperando que volte.  
- Então... estamos juntos novamente? - Kakashi ia se aproximando do Chuunin, colocando as duas mãos em sua cintura.  
- Não me trate como uma garotinha - Iruka olhou-o feio, percebendo que à distância entre os dois havia desaparecido.

Kakashi ainda disse duas ou três coisas que deixaram Iruka muito envergonhado, mas não tivera a chance de retrucar, perdendo-se completamente quando Kakashi o havia beijado. O Chuunin acabou se entregando ao momento, percebendo como havia sentido falta daquilo e de todas as coisas (até mesmo as impróprias!) que Kakashi havia dito.

Fora um longo e intenso beijo, que só terminou porque Iruka tentava afastar os lábios de Kakashi que haviam descido para o seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos e percebesse onde estavam.

- Ninguém está aqui... - Kakashi tentava fazer Iruka parar de se mexer, continuando a beijar seu pescoço.  
- Não é essa a questão - Iruka empurrava Kakashi, até conseguir se soltar.  
- Mas eu vou amanhã, temos de aproveitar cada segundo, Iruka-sensei...  
- Podemos nos ver a noite.. aqui é o meu e o _seu_ local de trabalho, tenha um pouco mais de respeito.  
- Oooh, você está me convidando para ir a sua casa, Iruka-sensei...? - os olhos de Kakashi brilharam ao ouvir o convite.  
- E-eu não disse isso... Você está colocando palavras na minha boca - o Chuunin engasgava no que dizia, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho enquanto falava.  
- Não tenho como não aceitar esse tipo de convite...  
- Não foi um convite!!!  
- Não se preocupe, eu levo o jantar - Kakashi rapidamente recolocou a máscara sobre o rosto e sorriu, desaparecendo em seguida.

Iruka suspirou e bateu a palma da mão na testa, percebendo que havia se deixado levar novamente pelo charme de Kakashi. Entretanto, dessa vez ele não pretendia praguejar nem ficar mal-humorado o restante do dia, escolhendo apenas dar um sorriso tímido ao pensar nas coisas que havia ouvido, que o faziam sentir-se novamente bem.  
_E eu não canto enquanto cozinho..._ - disse para si mesmo, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para sua mesa e seus relatórios.


	4. Nossos Sentimentos

**Aviso: **Contém Lemon.

* * *

**# 4 Epílogo**** - (Nossos Sentimentos)**

Iruka não entendia porque estava tão nervoso.  
Havia voltado da sede da Vila para sua casa e começado uma verdadeira faxina.  
Não que o chão necessitasse ser encerado duas vezes seguidas, ou que os móveis da sala estivessem em lugares errados.  
Essa inquietação começara quando o Chuunin sentou-se em sua cadeira após voltar da conversa com Kakashi. Estava mais distraído do que antes, e uma série de pensamentos começavam a povoar sua mente. Fazia praticamente um semestre que estavam separados, e a idéia de receber Kakashi em sua casa novamente era reconfortante, mas ao mesmo tempo embaraçante.  
A ansiedade começou a aumentar quando o Sol se pôs e Iruka percebeu que não havia mais nada em sua casa que ele pudesse limpar ou tirar do lugar.  
O som de batidas na porta o fizeram arregalar os olhos, passando-os pela sala a fim de confirmar se tudo estava arrumado.

- Yo!

Kakashi acenou assim que Iruka abriu a porta, entregando para o Chuunin as duas sacolas que tinha nas mãos, enquanto tirava as sandálias ninjas.

- Ow, mas que arrumação! - Kakashi olhava para a sala surpreso.

- Impressão sua...

Iruka estava de costas, envergonhado, colocando as sacolas sobre a mesinha no centro. Enquanto ajeitava o jantar, sentiu quando Kakashi sentou-se atrás dele já sem o colete esverdeado e a bandana que cobria o olho esquerdo, abraçando-o. O Chuunin não percebeu um meio sorriso brotando em seus lábios, ao lembrar nostálgico que Kakashi sempre fazia isso quando ele arrumava a mesa. Não reprovou a atitude, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, entregando o hashi para o Jounin com o mesmo meio sorriso.  
Kakashi mudou de posição, indo para o lado de Iruka, abaixando a máscara e mostrando um largo sorriso.

- Obrigado pela comida!

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, e Iruka não pôde deixar de comentar que a comida estava deliciosa, principalmente o croquete de camarão.  
O jantar correu tranqüilo, Kakashi precisou repetir para Iruka o que já havia dito anteriormente, a pedido do próprio Chuunin que ainda argumentava se era realmente uma boa idéia irem atrás da Akatsuki.  
Quanto mais Iruka ouvia do plano, mais pesado ficava seu coração e mais aumentava o nível de sua preocupação. Em vários momentos ele se pegou passando a mão na nuca, demonstrando claramente que não aprovava aquilo. Nem mesmo quando a garrafa de sakê estava na metade, os temores do Chuunin pareciam ter cessado, pelo contrário, com apenas um copo ele havia perdido um pouco do desembaraço, bravejando a todos os pulmões que Kakashi tinha a obrigação de voltar vivo da missão.

- Você me ouviu, se realmente vai nessa missão idiota fique ciente de que precisa voltar inteiro!

Iruka tinha se levantado e andava em direção ao quarto enquanto falava. A temperatura havia diminuído e mesmo que Kakashi não tivesse dito nada, ele sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até o Jounin começar a reclamar do frio.  
_ Ainda está muito cedo para pegar o kotatsu._ – pensou enquanto escolhia um cobertor.

Kakashi havia deixado Iruka extravasar suas frustrações sem nem ao menos abrir a boca. Mantinha o meio sorriso nos lábios, se divertindo por dentro com a pose do Chuunin enquanto falava, como se mais ordenasse do que pedisse.  
Na realidade Kakashi não ousaria negar qualquer ordem ou pedido que viesse de Iruka, tamanha sua felicidade por estar novamente fazendo uma refeição na casa daquele que se tornou tão precioso para ele. A maneira como o moreno falava e gesticulava, nublavam todos os sentidos de Kakashi, até que ele não pôde mais apenas observar. Quando Iruka levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao quarto, o Jounin levantou-se em seguida ouvindo os praguejos sobre retornar vivo a vila sem pestanejar.

- Você está me ouvindo... É bom que eu não esteja falando soz...

Iruka correu a porta do armário para fechá-lo, virando-se com um cobertor nas mãos, quando suas palavras simplesmente morreram em sua boca. Kakashi estava parado na entrada do quarto já sem a blusa, desabotoando os botões da calça, parando apenas ao notar o olhar de Iruka.  
Aquela cena deixara o Chuunin totalmente sem guarda. Seus olhos não conseguiam fugir da figura à sua frente, e seu corpo começava a responder a isso. Engoliu em seco ao sentir um arrepio e uma vontade enorme de desviar o olhar, mas era impossível. Seu bom senso dizia para segurar mais firme o cobertor nas mãos, mas seu corpo afirmava que ele não passaria frio naquela noite por outro motivo. Entre um e outro, Iruka se viu abandonando o pedaço de pano, atirando-se nos braços de Kakashi, antes que sua mente pudesse processar o que ele tinha feito, e um conhecido sentimento de culpa e vergonha se apossasse dele.  
Seus lábios logo encontraram os lábios que tanto ansiavam, e o Chuunin não protestou ao abrir um pouco mais a boca para receber a língua astuta de Kakashi. Deixou que o Jounin vasculhasse cada canto da sua boca enquanto se desfazia de sua blusa.  
Iruka não percebeu que havia sido conduzido até a cama, notando apenas que encostava as costas no colchão, afastando os lábios dos de seu amante para respirar, envolvendo-se novamente no beijo como se sua vida dependesse inteiramente disso.  
Cada toque de Kakashi fazia Iruka estremecer como se fosse a primeira vez que aquelas mãos faziam aqueles caminhos. Ele estava mais sensível do que antes, mais ansioso por cada beijo e por cada toque, o que não passou despercebido por Kakashi, que apenas sorria ao notar como o Chuunin respondia a todas as suas investidas.  
Os lábios do Jounin desciam pelo peito de Iruka, dando atenção especial aos mamilos do moreno, que por sua vez, mexia-se na cama suspirando longamente, olhando de relance para a trilha de saliva que Kakashi deixava em seu abdômen. Quando os lábios de seu amante desceram para seu baixo-ventre, um gemido rouco escapou de Iruka, que arqueou o corpo para deleite do homem de cabelos acinzentados. A língua experiente de Kakashi percorria o sexo do Chuunin sem pressa, para total desespero de Iruka, que começava a se mexer ainda mais na cama, murmurando palavras desconexas.  
Kakashi fez uma pausa no que fazia ao notar que Iruka estava em seu limite, para terminar de tirar as vestes de ambos, que somente atrapalhavam. Suspirou aliviado ao se livrar da própria calça que o apertava desde o momento que tinha parado na entrada do quarto.

- K..Kakashi-san.. - Iruka abriu os olhos, murmurando com a voz suave, completamente perdido em luxúria.

- Você está realmente sensível hoje, Iruka-sensei! - Kakashi sorriu enquanto levava dois dedos na direção da boca de Iruka, que os lambeu com vontade, arrancando um arrepio do Jounin.

- Sensível...? - O peito do Chuunin subia e descia em espasmos.

- Eu preciso te preparar, já faz alguns meses... ao menos _eu_ acho...

Iruka abriu a boca para retrucar a indireta recebida, mas ao invés de palavras grosseiras, sua boca deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir-se preenchido pelos dedos do Jounin, gemendo ainda mais quando Kakashi começou a movimentá-los, esperando que o corpo se Iruka se acostumasse com a invasão.  
Entretanto, naquela noite o Jounin não estava muito paciente, e as expressões de prazer que seu parceiro fazia também não facilitavam seu trabalho.

- Des..culpe, Iruka-sensei..

A mente de Iruka não teve tempo de processar o que tinha ouvido, mas o corpo do Chuunin soube bem como responder quando Kakashi retirou seus dedos para então penetrá-lo com seu sexo, arrancando um gemido alto de Iruka que apertou o lençol com força, numa mistura de dor e prazer. Kakashi tinha afastado as pernas do moreno, inclinando-se e respirando fundo, começando a se mover devagar.  
Iruka não conseguiu lembrar se já havia sido tão doloroso nas outras vezes, pois a dor havia dado lugar somente ao prazer, conforme Kakashi aumentava o ritmo das estocadas e manipulava habilmente seu sexo.  
O quarto encheu-se logo de gemidos e suspiros, que pareciam aumentar cada vez mais.  
O clímax chegou primeiro para Iruka, que se sentiu preenchido por Kakashi em seguida, vendo o meio sorriso nos lábios do Jounin antes que ele caísse em seu peito, esgotado.  
Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos. Iruka encarava o teto com a respiração difícil, tanto pela "ação" quanto pelo peso de Kakashi em cima de seu peito, mas não ousaria se quer mencionar tal fato, preferindo apenas abraçar o Jounin, afundando o rosto nos cabelos acinzentados, sentindo novamente o coração pesado.  
Kakashi retribuiu o abraço, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal, para poder erguer o rosto, ficando surpreso por ver uma expressão tão triste no rosto a sua frente, que minutos antes só demonstravam prazer e satisfação.

- Você está preocupado... - Kakashi apoiou as mãos ao lado do corpo de Iruka para poder vê-lo melhor.

Mas não houve resposta para sua pergunta.  
Ao invés disso, a expressão de Iruka tornou-se ainda mais séria, e seus olhos desviaram dos olhos de Kakashi, encarando algum outro ponto do quarto. O Jounin tentou não notar, mas era difícil não perceber a tímida lágrima que escorria do olho esquerdo do Chuunin, caindo de encontro ao lençol.

- Iruka.. Iruka, por favor.. - Kakashi virou o rosto de Iruka, sorrindo de canto ao enxugar o canto dos olhos que ainda brilhavam pela lágrima. - Era para você estar sorrindo e não chorando.

- Por que eu deveria sorrir? - A voz de Iruka saiu tão séria quanto a expressão em seu rosto. - Não que eu não queira sorrir, mas... - Houve uma pausa, acompanhada de um suspiro - Não consigo aceitar o fato de que amanhã nessa mesma hora eu vou estar sozinho aqui... - E bateu de leve a mão na cama.

Kakashi olhou-o e após alguns segundos, respondeu com a voz tranqüila:

- Isso não deixa de ser verdade. Durante alguns dias você não terá companhia, mas eu te disse, eu volto. E quando isso acontecer eu espero que esteja aqui para me receber como hoje - As costas de suas mãos desciam pelo rosto choroso de Iruka - Não vou repetir que é nosso trabalho, mas nesse tempo quero que se lembre que não haverá um instante em que eu não vá estar querendo voltar. Então espere por mim, porque não existe outro lugar que eu queira estar do que aqui com você.

O rosto de Iruka tornou-se vermelho e ele esboçou algo que parecia ser um meio sorriso.  
Kakashi levantou-se e caminhou até o armário, voltando para cama com a coberta que Iruka havia deixado no chão, cobrindo a ambos, mesmo ouvindo um praguejo sobre eles ao menos colocarem calças para dormir.

- Não tem necessidade, Iruka-sensei... - Kakashi sorria enquanto puxava Iruka para perto de si, acomodando o moreno em seu peito - Você vai ter tempo livre, pode lavá-lo novamente.

- Você acha que eu limparia alguma coisa por você? - Iruka mentiu descaradamente, erguendo os olhos para Kakashi, calando-se ao ser beijado pelo mesmo.

- Eu acho...

Os dois acabaram dormindo entrelaçados, e Iruka não soube dizer a quanto tempo não tinha uma noite de sono tão tranqüila.  
O Sol mal havia nascido quando Kakashi já estava arrumado, se despedindo de Iruka com um beijo em seus cabelos desarrumados, mas sem acordá-lo.  
Quando o Chuunin acordou horas depois, não havia mais nenhum sinal de companhia, e as verdadeiras lágrimas, aquelas que ele havia escondido saíram junto com um soluço, enquanto ele afundava o rosto no travesseiro sentindo-se ainda pior ao sentir o cheiro de Kakashi.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram sufocantes e parecia para Iruka que o tempo simplesmente não passava. Havia algo de diferente e ele não podia negar. Aquela era a primeira vez que ficava tão afoito e atento a qualquer notícia que viesse de fora, a ponto de pedir para trabalhar diretamente com os Chuunins do segundo andar.  
Porém, a pior parte era o anoitecer.  
Nas duas noites que chegou em casa após o trabalho, precisou de forças extras para não se deixar abater e perder-se em pensamentos e idéias pessimistas.  
No terceiro dia, as aulas haviam terminado mais cedo, e mesmo não sendo do seu feitio deixar a Escola antes do entardecer, naquele dia em especial Iruka não queria passar mais que o tempo necessário naquelas instalações. Chegou em casa e suspirou, arregaçando as mangas das vestes pronto para uma (inútil) arrumação na sala, quando seus olhos saltaram da mesa para a porta, vendo-a entreabrir.  
Os olhos de Iruka se apertaram e ele esqueceu completamente de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a figura de Kakashi que adentrava. O Jounin não parecia muito bem visivelmente: sem o colete e com várias partes das vestes azuis rasgadas, além de estar sem a bandana. Entretanto, isso foi totalmente irrelevante para o afoito Iruka, que apenas queria sentir que seus olhos não lhe pregavam uma peça, abraçando Kakashi, arrancando um gemido baixo de dor.

- D... Desculpe... - Iruka afastou-se de Kakashi com o rosto vermelho, notando pela primeira vez o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Kakashi fez sinal com a mão para que ele não se importasse, coçando a cabeça em seguida.

- Estou em casa. - O Jounin abaixou a máscara, mostrando o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

Iruka olhou-o surpreso.  
Uma série de pensamentos lhe passava pela mente, havia muita coisa que ele queria saber, e muitas outras coisas que ele queria falar, mas naquele momento tudo o que pôde fazer foi segurar as mãos do Jounin entre as suas, retribuindo o mesmo sorriso enquanto seu coração parecia incrivelmente leve, e uma sensação que ele não conseguia descrever percorria-lhe o corpo.

- Bem-vindo de volta!

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Finalmente terminei.  
Para ser sincera eu estava ansiosa para terminar essa fanfic, já que foi uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever. Esse último capítulo é um "bônus", achei que o Kakashi e o Iruka mereciam um lemon. Confesso que a cena dos dois poderia ser mais detalhada, mas eu percebi que me saio melhor com descrições de sentimentos xD

Não detalhei também o que aconteceu na ausência do Kakashi, pois achei desnecessário por dois motivos: 1) está no mangá, e acredito que a grande maioria dos leitores deve acompanhá-lo, e 2) a fanfic era basicamente focada no Iruka.  
Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo durou a missão do Kakashi com o Time #10, então acabei chutando dois dias.

Enfim, queria agradecer a todos os leitores e aos reviews recebidos.  
O meu mais sincero "muito obrigada" por vocês terem lido até aqui :D


End file.
